Vampire
Vampires are magically reanimated corpses who are inhabited by the spirit of the deceased, that feed and survive on the blood of the living, especially on human blood, and can transform other humans into more of their kind. Vampires are one of the many known supernatural species in The Vampire Diaries fanfiction, and The Originals fanfiction Universe. Creation Humans who have consumed vampire blood and died with it in their system will rise undead. The nature of the human's death is irrelevant, however the body must be intact and able to function. Furthermore, the physiological trauma must be sufficient enough for the recipient to actually pass out, since the vampire blood in their system will only heal any non-fatal wounds or injuries that the victim sustained prior to dying. Upon mortal death, the undead body will awaken in a state of transition. In order to complete the transition, within the next 24 hours the person must consume an exceptional amount of human blood, at least a sips worth, or else they will die. Vampires can only feed on human blood to complete the process. Until a Vampire completes their transition, they will be insusceptible to the standard weaknesses of their species (i.e. they can still walk under the sun and enter homes uninvited). It is known that humans can be changed into vampires, and werewolves can be changed into hybridsthrough the blood of the Original Hybrid Klaus and his daughter only, with Klaus' bloodline needing to feed upon a human Petrova doppelganger to survive successfully into a hybrid, and Hope's blood is needed both before and during transition. Witches can be turned into vampires, but the combined entity will be a normal vampire, since vampires cannot practice magic, the magic connection is severed upon immortality, unless cured back to a mortal witch. The Original Vampires were created by a powerful magical spell but the ritual method was similar to the creation of normal vampires in that they had to consume blood and then die with it in their systems, they then must consume human blood to complete the transition. Whatever the magical effect that flows through a vampire's veins that keeps it alive is still connected to an Original, when that Original dies, the connection is cut and all vampires of that bloodline will begin to die. History The Original Family During the early Middle Ages of Europe, an old world familyabandoned their homeland (the Old World/Europe), soon after a severe virus, known as the plague, spread throughout their village. With the help of a powerful witch named Ayana, the family traveled to America where they settled in a beautiful unnamed hamlet. However, after the untimely death of Esther’s youngest child Henrik, Esther was later convinced by her husband to preform the imortallity spell on their family and turn them immortal and into the first vampires, and were preceded only by the first immortals Silas and Amara which were a separate immortal species. The spell worked, but the spirits were furious that six new immortal beings had been created, after Silas and Amara, so for each strength they made a weakness one being sunlight, vervain, invitations, and the worst of them all was the hunger for blood. They, just like Ayana had foretold, started a "plague" by creating more vampires (albeit much weaker then themselves,) birthing what is considered the modern vampires. Physiology Blood is the main component of a vampire's diet; be it Human, animal or Vampire blood. According to Rebekah, the reason why Vampires crave blood more than anything else was due to the Immortality Spell used by Esther to create the Original Vampires. Esther used the blood of a doppleganger as the catalyst for the immortalization of her family via transition from death, which awakened the Mikaelson's into their new lives as Originals. If a vampire fails to drink blood, their body will become severely weak, and will ultimately desiccate into mummification. Blood (especially human blood) will not only satisfy a vampire’s thirst, but will also increase their supernatural abilities. The longer a vampire abstains from blood, the more likely the vampire will becoming increasingly feral. Eventually they will lose all sense of their humanity and rationality until they finally give into their bloodlust. Due to their acute senses, a vampire can detect whether or not a human has recently consumed alcohol or drugs, because their blood tastes unclean and can leave a vampire with a nasty aftertaste. Due to a vampires enhanced senses, their craving for blood is so strong because hunger for their food source was magnified. Nature :"She is a different person. She's a vampire. We're a predatory species. We enjoy the hunt, the feed, and the kill. When the guilt gets too bad, we switch off our humanity and we revel in it." :—Damon Salvatore : Vampires are extremely feral, predatory creatures, and far more beast-like and savage than their human appearance suggests. They growl, hiss, snarl, and curl their lips back baring their fangs as signs of aggression when provoked. The bite of a vampire can sever the limbs of both animals and humans, as vampires are known for having extremely sharp and strong teeth. Despite their nature, vampires are also capable of human emotions - such as compassion, love, and self-control. Vampires, no matter theor morality or kindness, will always be willing to resort to violence and cruelyy, as they are seemingly dehumanized by vampirism, as they are more than willing to act inhumanely to reach a certain goal. It is stated that no matter a vampire's personality, they will always consider others, but mostly humans, less than themselves, implying that vampires are inherintly selfish, even to the point where they will be willing bring agony, tragedy, and, most likely, death to almost anyone, with their allies being those thet know less or dislike. Stefan, despite his kind and gentle attitude, has been shown to be unafraid of killing, though he does not kill humans as much as other creatures. Caroline, while saving Stefan and Damon from her mother and other deputies, ended up slaughtering them in an animalistic, and steathlyly manner while moving at great speed and moving in the shadows. She was covered in their blood and was completely calm, unlike when she broke down upon seeing her True Face and having drained a man to death. Elijah and Rebekah, over the course of their immortal years, have been dehumanized by being vampires, despite their kind and gentle nature. They both became ruthless and merciless towards anyone who opposed them in any way and kill their so called enemies, in inhuman ways, such as ripping them to pieces, sometimes in order to cause pain. Elijah killed a vampire who hid Katerina Petrova from him and Klaus, by striking his head so hard as to crush it, as well as destroy a sun proof glass sheet to expose several vampires to the sun in order to kill Rose and Damon, showing how he has become indifferent to who he killsHowever the emotions of vampires are far more intense than the emotions of humans; anger, happiness, hate, love, etc. Whenever a vampire is faced with a powerful feeling (such as hunger, anger, happiness, love etc.) their faces pale and blood rushes into the veins surrounding their eyes. Their canine teeth will lengthen into fangs, giving them a more predatory look to scare off or threaten their prey. Being intensely emotional, it is not uncommon for Vampires wishing to maintain self-control to document their lives after transition in journals,; and though they have consistently shown considerable powers in recollection, Vampires still need to peruse in order to reflect the occurences of their lives. Society and Culture :"And you know what makes me able to drink my fill and leave someone breathing and not rip their head off like my brother; is that I can revel in it. I can make it fun." :—Damon to Bonnie and Elena in The Five : Attitudes Toward Humans Vampires coexist with humans. Humans are mostly oblivious to the existence of vampires, which makes it easier for vampires to commingle. Attitudes of vampires towards humans vary from individual to individual. Some see humans as food, servants, and entertainment, while others feel compassion for humans. Overall, vampires are known to see humans as less compared to themselves and their lives being almost insignificant, as they are mortal and vampires live forever. Therefore, vampires care less when humans suffer or die as they have most likely seen much of such things in their long lives. Human Awareness of Vampires Only a handful of humans are aware of the existence of literal vampires. Among the greater masses of the 21st Century, vampires are regarded as superstition, fiction, and myth. Powers and Abilities The supernatural forces that sustain vampires also endow them with superhuman physical abilities as well as powers of mind control. Their physical abilities such as strength, speed, agility, durability, healing and senses all grow stronger with age. Vampires who feed on animal blood will not be as powerful as those who feed on human blood. Human blood has also known to make the healing process faster. Super Strength - Vampires are noticeably much stronger than average adult humans and slowly grow stronger with time. They always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss an average size fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their other feats include single-handedly lifting grown men high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, ripping people apart, and ripping out internal organs such as hearts with little to no effort. Their strength is also more powerful than that of Werewolves that are in Human form. Their strength allows them to jump higher and further than any natural creature. Vampires who feed on humans are stronger than those who feed on animal blood. In Fifty Shades of Grayson, Damon, a vampire roughly 170 years of age, is seen smashing his hand continuously into a stone wall, causing a large portion to chip off. However, newbie vampires may have difficulties while dealing with truly heavy objects, such as when Caroline couldn't move the safe by herself in The Cell''and asked for Stefan's help. It has been shown that anger makes vampires stronger. '''Super Speed' - Vampires are much faster than humans and werewolves in human form. Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, usually faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. Like their strength, their speed increases with age. *'Super Agility' - Vampires possess superhuman agility. They have shown that they can move, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Vampires can jump with their super speed too. Vampires that feed on human blood can jump much higher than vampires that feed on animal blood. This ability also increases with age. *'Enhanced Emotions'- Vampires experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness are intensified for vampires allowing them to live life more intensly. This ability allows vampires to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. Original Vampires have been shown experiencing emotions as powerfully today as they did 1,000 years ago. Conversely sadness, depression, guilt, fear and anger are also amplified causeing most vampires to "turn off" their emotions. This causes them to become the worst version of themselves and make them careless, ruthless, and mentally unrestrained and blunt. They never hesitate in anything they do and in order to turn their emotions, they must be forced to be having them experience something emotionally painful enough to shock them and cause them to feel. After this they must be reintroduced to emotions and must deal with the awareness of what happened and whatever they did as a result of having no emotion with painful remorse, guilt, or even shame in Stevan's case after dealing with hurting Elena. Soon this fades as the vampire learns to overcome their emotions without turning off their emotions all together. *'Emotional Control' - Vampires have the supernatural ability to remove or dull their emotions. They can "switch or turn off" their ability to feel emotions such as fear and guilt allowing them to kill without remorse, go against any opponent without fear and relieve themselves of depression and sadness. A vampire without there emotions is far more calculating and direct than one who keeps them on. However, the vampire will become a remorseless killer almost unrecognizable from the person they truly are. This ability fades with time and vampires who are over 500 years old are said to lose it altogether. *''' Dream Manipulation''' - Vampires can control dreams and the subconscious.They have the ability to produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares and lucid dreaming, distort peoples perception of reality and trap someone in their dreams. Vampires can manipulate and enter the subconsious of other vampires and even an Original Vampire if they are weak enough. *'Super Senses '- Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far of buildings and on phones (though only when listening for them), smell blood from several meters away, and see in total darkness. These senses improve and grow stronger with time. Mind Compulsion - Vampires have the ability to influence and control thoughts,emotions and behavior and alter or erase memories. Normal vampires cannot "compel" other supernatural creatures whereas Original Vampires can compel other vampires and vampire/werewolf hybrids. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation vampires become immune to all conventional illness, diseases, viruses and infections. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires heal extremely quickly, but still feel the pain of a wound before it heals. Vampires can snap their bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. The only injury that cannot be healed on its own is a werewolf bite. *'Super Durability' - Vampires can take a great amount of physical damage without being slowed down. Even vampires who have been shot with wooden bullets have been seen to continue fighting, as long as they were not shot in the heart, or the head. True Face '- A Vampire's True Face is the appearance they are hiding under their normal human face. When a Vampire's True Face is revealed, the whites of their eyes turn blood red, dark veins appear under their eyes, and their canine teeth (or in some cases canine teeth transform along with lateral incisors in Elena's or Lexi's case and/or the first premolar, such as in Klaus's case ) extend into razor-sharp fangs. A Vampire's True Face can be revealed whenever they wish, but it will appear against their will whenever they are: Aroused by the scent of blood, or are feeling intense emotions (Anger, lust, sadness etc.). A Vampire's fangs are extremely sharp which gives them the ability to tear into almost any substance (Such as flesh) and tear off limbs. A Vampire's True Face will appear for the first time soon after they complete the transition and the veins in a vampires face appear before the transition, as do the fangs. *'Sire Bond - Although rare among them, Sire Bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for. *'Telepathy'- An advanced form of mind control that allows vampires to mentally communicate over a vast distance. Damon and Elijah have been shown to mentally communicate with others from a distance sending distress calls and mental images. Elijah has done this whilst dellusioned with visions of Celeste Klaus has also been shown sharing his memories with others. *'llusions '- As seen with Lexi, vampires have the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things. * Former Abilities *Originally, vampires had additional powers in the early episodes of show, but these powers were later written out of the show by the writers. These powers displayed were; **'Weather Manipulation' - Damon Salvatore was able to create fog, haze, and mist from nothing, and then return the weather to normal later. (In the novels, Klaus, Katherine and Damon use this power). **'Compelling Animals' - Damon was able to compel a crow to spy on Elena, and go through the window in Stefan's room. (In the novels, Damon was able to transform into a crow). **'Flight' - In the intro of the Pilot episode a female victim was carried away by Damon Salvatore from above. Weaknesses If vampires are killed by methods that wood leave remains or a corpse, the body becomes a dry, grey husk (although the hair of the vampire seems to remain unchanged), with vampiric veins being left all over the corpse. Vampires can also build up tolerances for some of their weakness that are not used in fatal ways such as vervain, as vampires continually consume it to avoid complusion by Originals or its detremetallly weakening effects, or at least most of it, as they can still capable of burning them if they touch it. The weakens to wood can also be partly overcome, as they can not become immune to the fatal effects of being staked through the heart. *'Decapitation' - Dismembering or manually removing the head of a vampire will result in instant and permanent death. Fire - 'Vampires are highly flamablee and sensitive to fire and will burn and die from if they are not extinguished in time. if they so much as touch a fire for more than a second, they will be covered in it instantaneously and run the risk of death. It is mostly useful in disposing of the remains of a dead vampire. *'Sunlight - Sunlight and U.V. rays burn vampires on contact and prolonged exposure will cause them to combust and die. *'Wood' - Wounding a vampire with a wooden weapon such as wooden bullets will incapacitate them. Stabbing a vampire through the heart with a wooden stake will result in permanent death. Its revealed that because Enzo was experimented on for many years, he built a resistance to being hurt by wood. Its possible this applies for vervain and other weaknesses as well. Vervain - Exposure to or ingestion of vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, physical contact with vervain will burn a vampire's skin. Vampires cannot compel anyone who has ingested vervain or has it on their person. Many vampires drink vervain to protect themselves from Originals Vampires and to reduce its affects. *'Heart Extraction' - Removing the heart of a vampire will result in permanent death. Vampires have the strength to plunge their hands right through the flesh of a human, werewolf, or another vampire. This allows them to plunge their hand into the torso and pull out the heart of a victims. If it is a vampire that has been subjected to this, then they will desicatee upon death, causing their bodies to become a grey, dry husk with the vampiric veins exposed all over the body. *'Invitation' - Vampires cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner. When Elijah awakened inside Elena's home without an invitation after having the White Oak Dagger removed he began to suffocate painfully and presumably would have desiccated. *'Magic' - Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft - including spells, potions, rituals and harmful magical objects. *'Desiccation' - Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate and mummify. Witches can also use magic o desiccate vampire. *'Vampire Bloodline' - If an Original vampire dies, all vampires descended from their bloodline will slowly perish. Werewolf Bite - The bite of a werewolf and the poison is extremely lethal to vampires. It will cause them to hallucinate, grow severely weak and go rabid until it kills them. Klaus' hybrid blood can cure the bite. Vampires suffering from the bite seem to always hallucinate moments from their past. *'Broken Neck' - Breaking a vampire's neck will not kill it, but it will render it unconscious for few minutes. It was shown when the Enhanced Original, Alaric snaps Stefan and Damon's neck they recover quickly. *'Hunter's Curse '- If a vampire kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five, they will be tormented by visions until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced. *'White Oak Ash Dagger' - Its rumored If a vampire daggers an original, they will die when the original is neutralised. *'Doppelganger Blood Magic' - If a doppelgangers blood is used in the Magic Purification Spell, all vampires' abilities will be stripped from them little by little and then they will be brought back to the last stage of their human life: Death. They will then relive the way they died when they transitioned into vampirism. *'The Devil's Star' - The devi's star can cause a 1000 cuts onto anothers body. *'Animal Blood' - As revealed in season 1, animal blood weakens a vampire's strength. *'Physical Trauma' - Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause a pain and also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds. It seems physical trauma can hurt them anywhere on the body (ex-eye gauging, drowning). *Angel Blood: if a Vampire Ingests Angel Blood they will die *Angel Weapons: if a vampire is stabbed in the heart with an Angel Weapon they will die Former Weaknesses *'Gilbert Device' - Invented by Johnathan Gilbert (Enchanted by Emily Bennett), the Device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves - The gilbert device no longer works. *'The Cure '- If a vampire takes the cure it will become human again. The blood of last doppelgangers can be used in a spell to undo the magic of vampirism, which reverts the vampires to the state of death before their transition - The cure no longer exists. Myths *'Garlic' - The vampire's supposed repulsion towards garlic may have been a fabricated lie, similar to how Werewolves really react to silver. This myth was presumably started to hide the fact that vampires are actually vulnerable to vervain. *'Holy Items' - The myth that vampires could be harmed using holy artifacts like crosses, blessed ground, and holy water may have circulated from the belief that they are unholy creatures originating from Hell and in league with the Devil. *'Mirrors' - The myth that vampires did not cast a reflection may have come from the belief that vampires had no souls. *'Shapeshifting' - The origin of the myth that vampires had the power to morph into a bat, wolf, rat, or a cloud of mist is unknown. It may be the result of a mistake of perception between vampires and werewolves. Or it may even be related to Silas, who has the ability to cast psychic illusions to appear as anyone he chooses. *'Souless' - The belief that vampires are souless beings may have stemmed from their ability to shut down their emotions, causing them to behave without remorse or regret, and giving off the impression that they have no conscience and by extension, also lack a soul. *'Death' - Contrary to popular belief, vampires have beating hearts and they cannot function without oxygen. They will, however, be forced to revive after suffocation or oxygen deprivation but will only die again if the circumstances of their revival are less than favorable. Trivia *All Rights belong to TVD wiki i borrowed there page here as my fanfiction is similar http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire